Como um conto de fadas
by Lika Junge
Summary: Kurama encontra uma carta emcima de sua mesa! De quem será? Leiam e descubram apesar de que é obvioFanfic Kurma X Botan


**Desclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence! Dããã! Até parece que vocês não sabem.

**Como um conto de fadas**

Já se fazia três meses desde que todos voltaram do Makai, tirando, é claro, o seu amigo Hiei, que ainda se encontrava lá cumprindo a sua missão. Kurama voltava para casa, tivera um dia exaustivo em seu trabalho de assistente em um laboratório de biologia, mas estava muito feliz, pois sabia que daqui a pouco tempo estaria com seus amigos conversando, bebendo, brincando, discutindo. Tudo aquilo parecia formidável, pois graças a um problema com seu professor, o cursinho havia sido cancelado. Que ótimo!

Nesse momento passava por uma praça, uma das únicas regiões em que ainda haviam vestígios de natureza, algo que ele adorava. Sentia o vento bater-lhe suavemente na face, como uma carícia de uma doce amada que a muito desejava receber. Sentiu o cheiro das cerejeiras, e lembrou-se do cheiro dos cabelos da única mulher que fazia com que aquele cheiro perdesse a graça. Viu um canteiro de violetas cuja cor parecia iluminar toda a sua vida e viu nelas os olhos que o faziam esquecer que um dia foi o lendário ladrão Kurama Youko a cada vez que a observava e pensava como ia ser se um dia esses mesmos olhos só vissem a ele, com um esplendor ainda maior devido à paixão que desejava tanto receber. Mais uma vez sentiu em seus lábios o tão imaginado gosto que sempre ansiou por descobrir, quando tivesse coragem de lhe falar tudo o que pensara, quisera, desejara, amara e se apaixonara. O mais difícil de entender era que para isso era apenas dizer três singelas palavras: eu te amo, algo tão simples de dizer, mas que a tempo o ruivo de olhos verdes, tão poderoso e corajoso, não conseguia pronunciar por mais que tentasse.

Um aperto e um vazio surgiram em seu coração. De repente o vento ganhou velocidade, tentando machucar o seu rosto, como se quisesse castiga-lo pela falta de coragem tão ridícula que sentia, porém que parecia a mais desesperadora diante do desafio mais amedrontador. O cheiro antes tão doce das cerejeiras agora parecia ter perdido completamente a graça, como jamais para alguém poderia ser, tirando ele. A cor das violetas perdera o brilho, com todas as outras cores de sua vida, convencendo-lhe de que aqueles tão sonhados olhos nunca brilhariam por um ser incapaz de expressar seus sentimentos como ele. E agora, o único gosto que sentia em sua boca era o da amargura da certeza de jamais ter os doces lábios que implorava em cada canto de seu coração.

O resto do caminha até o seu apartamento foi percorrido sem mais pensamentos, somente a dor da perda que tivera, de algo que nem conseguira. Encontrou a janela aberta. Sentiu o cheiro daquela que tanto almejava, desejava, amava. Procurou por seu corpo, ali, em sua casa, mas talvez fosse só uma missão. Para sua tristeza não achou nada, apenas uma carta, uma carta dela:

"Queria ter dito eu te amo, mas não sei se ainda posso

Queria ter dito eu te amo, mas não sei se ainda devo.

Queria ter dito para você, somente para você

Queria que fosse como nos sonhos

Quando imagino eu me declarando

Na praia durante o por do sol, a vista mais bela que consigo imaginar

Você me prende em seus braços

Eu sussurro as tão temidas palavras

Eu te amo

Olho para você, receando a rejeição, e você me diz

Também te amo

Vamos contar para os amigos, eles se divertem, brincam, riem, mas ficam felizes

As meninas me abraçam, uma por uma, desejando felicidades

Os rapazes ficam um pouco surpresos, mas depois voltam ao normal para fazer umas piadinhas

Imagino se essa última parte seria realmente boa

É claro que seria, eles acabam sempre nos divertindo

Mas tudo isso é um sonho

Um sonho que já perdeu as esperanças

Queria ter dito eu te amo, mas nunca poderei.

Quantas vezes acordei no meio da noite, pensando ter ouvido sua voz

Teu sussurro chamando o meu nome

Quantas vezes eu chamei por você no meio da noite

E quando estava com as meninas, tinha que lhes explicar com desculpas esfarrapadas e sem sentido

Quantas vezes senti o teu cheiro nas rosas que comprava, só para pensar que eram suas

Quantas vezes eu te vi em todos os rostos que passam na rua

Mas isso faz sentido, eu só vejo você mesmo

Quantas vezes eu me assustei com o calor de uma mão em meu ombro

Pensando que era a sua, mas me viro e vejo apenas um fantasma de um amor jamais revelado

Quantas vezes passei a noite em claro chorando

Derramando lágrimas por você, por tristeza, por amor

Mas não ocuparei nunca mais o seu tempo

Nem derramarei mais lágrimas

Queria ter dito eu te amo,mas agora é tarde demais

Posso dizer simplesmente, adeus"

_Botan!_

Kurama sentiu uma alfinetada, não, uma facada no coração. Não podia deixar que ela partisse, não agora que sabia que ela o amava, assim como ele a ela. Não deixaria que o medo lhe invadisse mais uma vez, não podia ser covarde nesse instante, e não foi. Saiu correndo, como se a sua vida dependesse disso (e de certa forma dependia, a garota de olhos violeta que ele tão almejava era a sua única razão para viver). E ele sabia onde ela estava, sabia onde ela esperaria sem esperança por alguns minutos, porém incrédula do que queria. Era como se fosse o seu primeiro encontro e ele não pudesse se atrasar, não agora, nem nunca, não quando se tratasse da mulher que tanto desejou ter em seus braços. Era agora ou nunca.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Kurama chegava na praia, e no horário certo, estava na hora do pôr do sol. Finalmente depois de alguns momentos de procura avistou, avistou ela, olhando para o horizonte como se ele não mais existisse, confundindo-se céu e mar num tom alaranjado. Seu coração se apertou novamente ao ver que a tão sorridente e doce garota agora estava chorando. Apesar dela estar ali, não queria que fosse desse jeito, não queria que ela sofresse por ele.

Com cuidado, o ruivo foi se aproximado por trás, para que ela não notasse. Num súbito movimento a abraçou, como sempre quis, como sempre desejou. A garota arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem estava ali, realizando tamanho gesto de carinho. Mas não era só isso que ela queria, queria amor, paixão desejo, tudo o que ela sentia por ele (e que ele sentia por ela, apesar de Botan não notar).

Como se lendo os pensamentos dela, Kurama a virou para si. Seus rostos ficaram a alguns milímetros de distância. Os lábios se roçavam, causando arrepios em ambos os apaixonados. A garota entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o ruivo finalmente pudesse dar-lhe o tão desejado beijo. Suas línguas dançavam dentro das bocas um do outro, despertando todos os sentimentos que queriam revelar. **Amor**, um amor eterno que brotara desde que ambos se conheceram. **Paixão**, uma paixão tão forte quanto o poder de qualquer youkai que haviam conhecido ou conheceriam. **Desejo**, um desejo que surgira com a falta um do outro. Kurama podia sentir tudo isso no beijo que lhe era dado e tomado. Puxou-a mais para perto de si, e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo, fazendo a garota gemer. Vendo que o ruivo queria mais, abriu mais a boca para que a língua atrevida de seu amor adentrasse por ela, para que permitisse a ele ver tudo o que a garota escondera em todos esses anos.

E assim foi indo por alguns minutos. Um beijo apaixonado, abraços apertados, carícias delicadas, tudo que queriam trocar há muito tempo (ou o que podiam ali, porque o resto ficava para depois). Até que se separam, mas somente a boca, por falta de ar.Os dois ofegavam sorrindo como crianças que brincavam com algo muito divertido, mas aquilo não era brincadeira, e Botan foi a primeira a lembrar desse detalhe, pois ela queria ouvir dos lábios dele as palavras que tanto almejava só para si. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e cerrou os olhos, como se rezasse para que o que pedisse acontecesse. Kurama quebrou o silêncio, mas só para dizer o que estava-lhe preso por tanto tempo na garganta:

_Eu te amo..._

Nesse momento a garota levantou a cabeça, olhando firmemente para o rapaz, mal acreditando que aquilo era verdade, que era mais um de seus sonhos. Não, esse não era sonho, realmente não.

_Eu também te amo._

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos cor de violeta, escorregando-lhe pelo delicado e feliz rosto (sim, feliz, o mais feliz que poderia ser em toda a sua vida).

_Por que choras?_-perguntou-lhe seu amado.

_São lágrimas de felicidade que há tempos desejava derramar, lágrimas que só poderiam ser libertadas de sua prisão por você!_

Kurama a abraçou com mais força ainda, querendo que o tempo parasse nesse instante. De um jeito ele parou, parou em suas lembranças, e nunca mais seria apagado, da mente de nenhum dos dois, porque assim como os sonhos, naquele momento brotava toda a legria do coração de ambos. **Igual a um conto de fadas.**

**FIM**

Oi! Bem, eu acho que essa fic já tá bem melhorzinha que aquela outra, mas tudo bem! Desculpem eu não resistir a fazer mais uma Kurama/Botan, mas o que eu posso fazer, eles são o meu casal vaforito!Bem, não esqueçam de deixar reviews! B-juxxx!


End file.
